


Rainbows Dancing Through the Falls

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ik-su and Zeno talk about the path that Yona will one day walk on.  So in order to make my fic a little more plot-driven and not just mindless cuddles and teasing, I took a small break to write an Ik-su meeting Zeno piece. All speculative! Spoilers for manga chapters 100+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows Dancing Through the Falls

 

Ik-su looked up from his meditations when he felt the presence step into his clearing. Yun was nearby in the garden, weeding.

 

"So you're the one that the gods have been so noisy about," Ik-su stared across the divide, smiling a little at the rainbows dancing in and out of the spray of water. "They said you would be nearby and would seek me out." He turned to the side to see the travel-worn young man settle down beside him. "It's an honor to meet you, Ouryuu."

* * *

 

"Ah--- the priest does hear the voices of the gods!" He smiled brightly. "Zeno thought he did, that he had the sense of those that listen to the voices from the heavens, but Zeno couldn't be certain." He looked off towards the waters. "The priest has found a very nice home here, but there is nobody around except the young lad."

 

"Ah—yes," Ik-su rubbed his hands over his robes, nervous. "I've heard the voices since I was very young and when I lived in the castle, but then…then we were driven out, because the hearts of those open to the gods declarations turned dark and they were scared of what we told them." At Zeno's encouraging nod, he continued. "So I wandered and tried to help those I came across, but there were so many people… so many lost voices—"

 

"Ah…Zeno understands," he nodded and reached out to catch the spray of water on his hands. "Zeno once heard the heaven's voice, too and he wanted to help so many people and reach out to everyone and give them happiness."

 

Ik-su turned to look at him more fully. This young-seeming man, with his eyes blue and full of happy innocence at the moment, was older than he could imagine, if he had understood what the gods had told him. "Yes….but I couldn't help them all and so many people were angry and full of hate. I met Yun in one of the villages…he attacked me for money; but he took care of me after. I knew that he was so good inside."

 

"Ah--- that's good that the priest has a companion that can watch over him and take care of him when the god shout so loud that the priest does anything to quiet them," Zeno said brightly. "When all the whispers and pleads from all the people that the priest sees gets too much; he has a place and a family that he can go back to."

 

"I don't go out anymore," Ik-su shrugged at that. "I have Yun here to take care of—he's so smart, did you know?" He was so proud of Yun. He was  able to read quickly and figure things out; he never forgot what he learned and always wanted to learn more. That was the only thing that hurt Ik-su about Yun. He couldn't bring as much to him as he would like, but Yun said he was content staying by Ik-su's side.

 

"Ah—well, Zeno is glad that the priest is happy," he smiled softly, rifling through the bag by his side. "Since Zeno now knows that since the priest doesn't leave and no one comes by here all that often, Zeno wants to give the priest a gift for him and his smart kid." He rifled through the pack by his side, producing a small, worn book.

 

Ik-su's smile stretched brilliantly as he took the offered gift. "Ah—Yun will be so happy to have something new!" He clambered upright, movements unsteady, but he was eager to show off the new book already and Zeno scrambled to his feet to steady the young man.

 

"Ah—be careful, careful!" Zeno protested, keeping him from tumbling down the cliff. "The book won't run off!"

 

Ik-su laughed sheepishly and nodded. "No—but I know that you will," he said shrewdly, the voices speaking to him in a gentle whisper and he could almost see phantom arms wrap around Zeno in a gentle embrace. There were more than gods that looked over the eternal dragon. "Your king has returned, after all—and you don't want to stray too far from him."

 

Zeno stared at him, shocked for an instant before he laughed softly. "Ah—the priest is right about Zeno's king. Zeno thinks the priests knew before Zeno did, since the gods were speaking to them and Zeno couldn't hear them like the priests could."

 

Ik-su nodded and held out a hand to Zeno. "Would you like to hear the voice of the gods, Ouryuu?" he asked softly, pushing his bangs from his eyes so he could look at him directly.  He had asked this of people before that the gods had singled out and he was certain Zeno had done the same in his youth.

 

Zeno's expression was solemn and pain-filled and there was such a desperate longing there that it tore at Ik-su's heart. He nodded after a moment, bowing his head. "Yes," he whispered, the cheerfulness gone from his voice, the words raw. "I would be honored."

 

Ik-su lay a gentle hand on Zeno's shoulder. "The gods use riddles and tricks, but in this case, they were more direct," he murmured. "Don't despair, for your dawn has come at last. You will have a hand in aiding her and guiding her steps once she comes into the understanding of her power." He leaned in and hugged Zeno, feeling the man start underneath the unexpected contact. "You will have your own family to look after and for them to look after you," he promised. "That much I am certain of."

 

Zeno pulled away, wiping at his eyes. "Zeno will be happy to have his family again," he beamed. "Zeno already met the new dragons and they're all such adorable children."

 

"And your king?" Ik-su prompted, curious. He heard Yun moving closer to him, probably to scold him about being careful or not eating or somehow getting lost in their tiny corner of the world.

 

"Ah—Zeno has seen his king, but Zeno will leave that as a surprise!" He laughed and gathered up his things. "Zeno is certain he will see the priest again and he will bring his king, too so that Zeno's king can hear the god's voices, too. Zeno has faith that the priest will help guide her as well."

 

Ik-su nodded and turned at the sound of Yun's voice and then back to Zeno, but the clearing was already empty. He was left with just the book and the quiet chuckle of the gods in his ears.


End file.
